Spilled Ink
by rerhaine21
Summary: Just the spilled ideas of my overactive mind. Enjoy! [ZoLu hints!] [Fluffiness][StrawHats][Friendship]


**_Warning: _**_Fluffiness of Lu and Zo._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own OP._

**A/N: Long one sentenced from the unpublished stories, because too shy, too embarrassed and too unsatisfied to publish publicly. Fragments of my wild and unrestrained imagination. Enjoy!**

_Got the idea from TreeStar._

* * *

**_Spilled Ink_**

* * *

Standing by the wall with pink haired boy, staring the so-called demon, Luffy saw something the world fails to see.

xxxx

When Zoro ate the little girl ruined rice ball, Luffy fell his heart stop and beat again, faster than ever, and thought '_This is the true color of the demon.'_

xxxx

Unknown to him, when Luffy gained the trust of the demon, he gave his heart away in exchange.

xxxx

Zoro is man of honour, pride and control, but he choose a young man as wild as monkey, he discovers that his control is on the verge of snapping if Luffy didn't stop rocking the boat and he can't seems convinced him it's not a fucking roller coaster.

xxxx

When Zoro looks back at the pouting face and large puppy dog eyes of younger teen, he discovered that he didn't have a say about his life any more than he already had.

xxxx

Nami is priding herself in being sneaky thief, but when she saw the so-called notorious heartless pirate hunter dragging the cage of wannabe Pirate king to safely while bleeding from the deep wounds on his side, she didn't prepare her heart not to be stolen by two idiot pirates.

xxxx

Observing the sleeping two pirates on the boat beside hers, Nami kind of wish she found someone she can trust with her life, dreams and thoughts with.

xxxx

She said she's gonna join them as alliance for more money, but every teased, every laughed they'd share, Nami found herself being suck of vortex of friendship, loyalty and companionship.

xxxx

When Nami met Usopp, she learned that for every liar and coward, there's a great determination person hiding beneath, you just had to push him forward and hoping he's brave enough to steady himself.

xxxx

Every shout and lies about attacking pirates Usopp made, he's wishing deep down it's his father coming home and whisking him away from his life that full of lie.

xxxx

He's standing at the front of the ship, sword drawn and pointing forward, commanding his crew of thousand to attack the marine that had the guts to called him a liar just to find himself hanging upside down from his goddamn hammock, _'Damn, my pirate crews about to win!'_ And resumed his wonderful dream about bravery, pride and determination.

xxxx

When he finds the two toughest men met hugging each other in the sofa, Usopp just stared, stared, stared and began clambering to ladder that lead to the deck when Zoro, who man had power to gut a person in one second flat, glared at him, but not without a parting shout 'I didn't see you two cuddling!"

xxxx

When Zoro hugged his captain when the said captain is shivering, he reason to himself, _'I'm just sharing body heat'_ and ignore the voice that was calling him a _'liar'_.

xxxx

When Luffy kissed Zoro unexpectedly and earned himself a blushing and sputtering swordsman, Luffy thanks again his instinct that always telling him to what to do.

xxxx

When Zoro got kissed by Luffy and blushed, he'd kind of wish that there's no one standing around them, so he can kissed Luffy back, not that he's going to say it out loud.

xxxx

Luffy's visions fills with red when his swordsman receive the greatest swordsman's final vicious attack and he fears for a second that he not just he'd lost his swordsman, but also the person who ease away his loneliness after being alone on the road of becoming the Pirate King.

xxxx

Sanji's impression on Zoro's after being gutted by Mihawk and after Luffy fight non-stop despite all the weapon Don Krieg threw at him, that those two guy was an idiot, by most of all, he's the biggest idiot of all them because he admire their determination and choose to follow their fate to the top.

xxxx

Lifting his swords and promising his life and loyalty to the future Pirate King after a great humiliation and his young captain accepted his vow with a wide smile, Zoro knew he chose the right path.

xxxx

When Zoro saw a grin, a sword coming down and goodbye, Zoro fears he's not gonna those smiles ever again, the same smile who tells him that everything's gonna be okay.

~_Owari~_

* * *

**A/N: I actually don't how to finish a story without sounding so goddamn cheesy and girly, because my main character is a guy and I can't seems to stop myself from spouting cheesy lines because for pete's sake! I'm getting hibby-gibbish from just thinking about it. Argh. And for something soooo girly, I don't know, as far as I know I'm not that girly. Huh. Weird ne? **

**I don't mind if someone used some sentence here, as long as you credited and whatsoever, I really don't care. :D And more, To those who don't like the fluffiness of two macho guys, well, get out. *wink* **


End file.
